mbschannelfandomcom-20200214-history
50/50
50/50 is an American science-fiction television series that airs on NBC. It premiered on September 25, 2013. It was picked up for three additional episodes on October 4, 2013. The series was renewed for a second season of sixteen episodes on January 8, 2014, which premiered on September 24, 2014. A third season was ordered on February 5, 2015 and premiered on September 24, 2015. The series was renewed for a fourth and fifth season on January 22, 2016, which premiered on September 22, 2016 and September 21, 2017, respectively. A sixth and final season of eight episodes was ordered on November 13, 2016, and premiered on September 20, 2018, before concluding the series on October 30. Premise Season One In 2008, fifty percent of Earth's population disappeared without an explanation. In 2013, they returned, though to them no time had passed at all. Matt Newman reunites with his wife Julia and son Adam, who grew up without him, while Julia's sister Nicole, left behind her eleven-year-old daughter Olivia, who was raised by Julia, and is now sixteen. As the over-three billion people adjust to their new reality, the government investigates the never-before-seen case. Cast and characters 50/50 has an ensemble cast that made it one of the largest casts on network television at the time. The characters introduced in the first season as series regulars are listed below, alphabetically by cast member. *Mike Colter as David King; a member of Lazarus, a group of "goners" who want to be left alone. *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Julia Newman; Matt's wife who was left behind with a newborn son. *Alyssa Diaz as Agent Cecelia Holmes; a CIA agent who was taken in the Jump. *Emma Dumont as Emma Drake; Nicole's now-teenage daughter who was raised by Julia for the last five years. *Erica Durance as Olivia Hart; an athiest scientist who begins to believe in God after the Jump. *Michael Fassbender as Matt Newman; Julia's wife and Ben's brother, who reunites with his family. *Falk Hentschel as Jacob Hardy; Julia's fiancée. *Robert Kazinsky as Agent Brian Boyle; an FBI agent who is investigating the mysterious case. *Paul Reiser as Henry Newman; Matt and Ben's father who was taken in the Jump. *Genesis Rodriguez as Nicole Evans; Julia's sister and Olivia's mother who was also taken in the Jump. *Riley Smith as Tim Shane; a "goner" and member of Lazarus. *Kelly Marie Tran as Lyla McCallister; a suspect in Patrick's case. *Wilder Valderrama as Detective Patrick Miles; a San Francisco detective. *Nick Zano as Ben Newman; Matt's brother and Henry's son was left behind. Reception Ratings 50/50 was a hit TV series and remained in the top thirteen consistently throughout its run, and only dipping below 10 million viewers six times throughout its 76-episode run. Critical reception The series received positive reviews throughout its entire run, and was seen as a big risk to air on network television, due to its shorter episode runs, which were seen as a saving grace to the series. The series was voted the number-one new series of 2013 on several lists, and was nominated for "Best Series – Drama" at the 71st Golden Globes Awards and "Oustanding Drama Series" at the 66th Primetime Emmy Awards. Michael Fassbender was nominated for "Best Actor in a Television Series – Drama" and "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series" at the Golden Globes and Primetime Emmys, respectively. At the Saturn Awards, which "honors the best in science fiction, fantasy and horror", 50/50 won "Best Network Television Series" at the 40th and 41st, and won "Best Science Fiction Television Series" at the 42nd, being nominated at the 43rd. It won again at the 44th and 45th.